


Why can I fall in love with you?

by Pootz



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-05-17 00:37:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14821902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pootz/pseuds/Pootz
Summary: Demons can not love, they are devoid of all emotions. But duchess (Y/N) von Montreux is different, she is charming, beautiful, intelligent and...suspicous. That is why Ciel wants his butler to find out more, but this only leads the butler to be more investigated in the lady. Soon she takes over his day. But of course, she notices and tries everything to stop them.





	1. Preparations for the match

” My lady, it is time to wake up” said the maid to her mistress while standing at the foot of her bed. The lady gently opened her eyes and turned her head to look at her young maid. The maids name was Rose, she had a matching appearance to her name, many times had the lady seen that servants from other estates were staring in awe at her maid, and if the rare occasion of the young lady going in to the city would occur, many men and women would turn their heads. The maid thought herself no match to her mistress in beauty. Yet, the lady put no value in appearance, it was not what defined a person and she did not want that kind of attention. “This morning, we serve Lady grey tea with cream and fresh croissants with crushed almonds and chocolate cream” rose said to her lady. The lady payed no mind to the sweets and desired the tea. “Rose” said the lady, “Yes, my mistress?” answered the maid and looked in her direction. “What is my schedule for today?” the lady asked with a soft voice, eyes closed and taking in the scent of her tea. “Earl grey will visit us at 9. After that, a new suitor has asked to make your acquaintance, m- ““Bid him away” the lady said calmly yet controlled. The maid looked at her a bit surprised, she had never heard of a woman so unwilling to marry. Every suitor that came, it did not matter appearance, charm or wealth. She sent them all off after one line about her appearance. But why did she react that disgusted towards such compliments? After finishing her breakfast and getting through the torture of dressing she was finally done with the morning routine and dismissed her loyal maid to prepare for the visitors. While Rose informed the chamber maids to refresh the room of their mistress. The lady was not just a lady, she was the head of the von Montreux house. ‘Which would give her the title of “duke” if she hadn’t been so unfortunate to be born a girl,’ that is also the reason why she has so many suitors knocking at her door daily. She was tired of it and could not see the appeal of the title at all. It brought only more eyes staring and more etiquettes to follow. She had not the energy nor the patience it takes to hear every other excuse these men brought to finally court her, they were all the same pigs that were born with a silver spoon in their mouth, only to be wanting more. A knock on the door pulled the lady out of her thoughts, “come in”. The door opened to reveal one of her footmen, who was followed by Charles Grey and Charles Phipps, the footman bowed before exiting and closing the door softly behind him. “What gives me the honour to be meeting you, especially so early in the morning?” the lady said while remaining seated. “Please, take a seat” the two men did as asked of them and sat down in front of the desk that was in the centre of the lady’s study. “Lady Montreux, we bring good news from the Queen” said Phipps before handing her the letter. “She requests that you should work together with one of her most trusted henchmen” Grey said, the lady looked up from the letter and into the eyes of the butler, not blinking, she waited a couple minutes before responding with “I work alone and the Queen knows quite well how well I do on my own, in comparison with a counterpart” while she knew that it wouldn’t bring much, she wanted them and the queen to know that she wasn’t going to work with someone without protest. She would not hesitate to kill whoever, but if her ‘partner’ would, it could end deadly if he does in the wrong moment. “My lady, we know, yet the Queen would not do something like that if she was not sure it would be necessary” Phipps spoke, Grey smiled while still holding the eye contact with the lady. “Unless, you doubt that the Queen’s decision is good enough for you, lady Montreux” Grey said with a playful tone. The lady did not flinch or show any kind of reaction to this comment. “Gentlemen, I thank you for your visit and wish you a safe travel” She said and stood up. The two men did the same and had slight smiles on their faces, “please tell the queen that I accept her request and that she should tell my helper to visit my estate. I would love to see the man she puts so much trust in” she said. They nodded and looked at the fair lady “the Queen will be happy to hear this” Phipps said. A footman came to open the door. “we know the way out” said Phipps and the butlers turned to leave. But Grey turned around one last time to smile at the lady who had returned to her desk. “A beautiful lady like her would be a wonderful wife” Grey said, daydreaming about the lady. “I do not believe she has an eye on either of us” Phipps was quick to answer. But it did not stop neither of them to daydream about the lady von Montreux.  
The suitor was not very charming, like one might expect. Brown hair and moustache, rounded physique and a horrific demeanour. It was very clear to the lady that he was after the title and pleasantly surprised that she was young and beautiful. “My lord, I am sorry to tell you this, but I haven’t planned for this meeting to go this long, I would sincerely bid for your forgiveness and if it could be possible to arrange another meeting” “of course, my love” “very well, I will send an invitation as soon as possible then.But before that, I would like to ask you to leave my mansion this instant” she said and turned to leave. She would never come to invite him again.

The rest of the evening was surprisingly uneventful.

(the next morning)

A young earl received a letter from the Queen with another request for him, this time working with the lady von Montreux. “Sebastian, prepare a carriage. We will be visiting a new acquaintance” Ciel said while irritated looking at the address of the Montreux estate. Neither the earl nor the lady were thrilled about their partner. And both had only imagination to paint the picture of the other. “my lady is everything to your liking?” the housekeeper asked, “is the salon and the library ready?” “yes, my lady, dusted and cleaned and the chef is preparing the pastries and afternoon tea” the housekeeper said and curtsied “those are the only rooms I will expect our visitor in, thank you” the lady said, dismissing her housekeeper. Then she looked over at her butler “Make sure the Earl has a pleasant stay and that he feels welcome. I want to know all his movements” she said, the butler nodded and before he could depart she said, “Tell the housekeeper to prepare a table outside for the tea, it’s a nice day today” and looked out the gigantic window “yes, my lady” the butler answered before exciting the lady’s study. “thank you” the lady said and that left a smile on the butler’s face.  
“My lady, the Earl Phantomhive has arrived” the lady looked at her maid, Rose, “tell them to escort the Earl to the salon, I will be there in just a moment” she told Rose.  
“The lady will meet you here very soon, Earl Phantomhive” said Jacob, the first footman. The earl was surprised to hear that. She was the first one who would not make a big welcome and stand in the big hall, at the top of the grand staircase, he had to admit to himself that he too was quite fond of such entrances. Suddenly the click of a door closing was heard and there she was, the lady von Montreux. Her maid stood behind her mistress in silence. The silence filled the room, the earl became slightly alerted by this. “welcome, lord Phantomhive, it is a pleasure meeting you, I hope your journey wasn’t too burdening” the lady said with a smile and walked toward the young earl, “no, not at all lady von Montreux. It is a pleasure to see the face to such an exotic name. of course, he would be suspicious to a name with a French-swiss origin. “please allow me to introduce myself with my full name. I am Lady (Y/N) (M/N) von Montreux and this is my maid Rose Jacksson” said the lady and Rose curtsied. “I am the Earl Ciel Phantomhive and this is my butler, Sebastian Michaelis” the lord said, and his butler bowed. “please take a seat earl Phantomhive” the lady said, “thank you” “did you travel far?” “not at all, it is quite close to my own manor” Phantomhive said, now the page came with the tea and another brought the letter from the queen. “I assume we both are familiar with the content of this letter” the lady said and held up the letter carefully. “the man in question lives in Cornwall. He is not fond of visits and quite unsocial” the Earl responded. A maid came in and handed Rose documents “he would be willing to come to the next ball, only on the condition that he knows who the host is and that he has the permission to wear a mask” Rose quoted from the page. When both the lady and Rose looked up they were surprised to see that both maids and the page were still present in the room and adoring the earl’s butler, the lady soon noticed that a faint blush on her cheeks when she also had started observing the butler. “Are you suggesting that we should host a ball?” Ciel said to clarify what this stranger just asked of him. “would you like to share you discomfort about the conditions of this man, young lord?” (Y/N) said, the page poured her a cup of tea. Ciel was surprised over that she could read him so well and was almost delighted to know that his partner was more capable than earlier assumptions. “I understand that you are doubtful about us hosting a ball with a victim in mind, but the key is in the request itself: mystery” the lady continued. The page was now looking at the earl with big doe eyes “would you like some earl grey tea, lord Phantomhive?” he approved immediately, and she poured him some with a small smile. Sebastian felt puzzled, the young lady did not even pay him any mind nor even glance at him, but all her female servants were under his spell, she was indeed a true lady. “lady Montreux, it is a lot of work to be hosting such an event. We do not know if he even will attend” Ciel said. “that is indeed a risk, however, consider this: The Duchess von Montreux is inviting this little lord from Cornwall to attend a ball where she hopes to meet him. What would he have to lose that he wouldn’t gain twice?” the lady said devoid of emotions while looking upon the painting of her father and mother. “So, you use your good name to lure a baron from the west coast here?”  
“is it really that scandalous if only a Deadman witnesses?” the lady said, looking back over at the earl. “my lady, everything is prepared” Jacob said, waiting at the now open cherry wood doors. The lady smiled softly and said” Would you like to accompany me for the afternoon tea, earl Phantomhive?” Ciel was happy.  
On the way to the ensemble Ciel and the lady had a small conversation. “tell me, lord Phantomhive what is it you really wanted to ask?” (Y/N) says and Ciel is surprised, to both the pleasure of his butler and the lady. But he says “It is odd for someone to just happen to have such similar tastes as myself. Say, did you happen to research me?” he felt comfortable enough to state such a blunt statement. The lady smiled “I just happened to have a friend who is quite fond of you” she answers. Ciel blushes “and who is this friend of yours?” (Y/N) chuckled slightly “lady Elizabeth has a habit of oversharing. Yet I did not know until yesterday that she was engaged to you, lord Phantomhive” (Y/N) said. The earl had calmed down and his blush had faded, yet the butler had taken a liking for the lady and her soul. During the low tea* Sebastian started to be more and more intrigued by the lady, she was very intelligent and smart, she was diligently leading the earl into the conversation and Sebastian saw how Ciel started opening up more to her in a way that he had never witnessed before. Sebastian was impressed, she had such skills in observing and taking in the person in front of her, she was fascinating to him.  
“lady Montreux, I must say, this was a very promising first meeting, but I must for now return home” the earl said. “lord Phantomhive, we haven’t even discussed who is going to be hosting the ball” Ciel was aware of that but was hoping for her to be too distracted to remember. “I must confess to you that I am not very fond of balls” Ciel said** to (Y/N). She looked up at him as he stood there, engulfed by a beautiful landscape that she called her home. “oh” was all she said before standing up and walking to Ciel, standing beside him and looking at the landscape in front of her and behind him, with her back towards the table. “I believe we will need to look at the bigger picture here, I understand that you do not want the potential eyes of the public peering at you. But trust me, I do not make errors” (Y/N) said, almost like a whisper. “Considering the queen wanted us to take care of this matter, I would be honoured to see you at my estate in 7 days” he paused and sighed “for a masquerade” Ciel finished. The lady now turned to face the earl “thank you, Earl Phantomhive” she said.  
“my lady, I am sorry to interrupt but we have an unannounced guest” Jacob said with a bow. Ciel was surprised to see that this estate had so many competent servants. But they would be useless in defending the estate. And he knew that his servants were just doing that now. One thing that occupied his mind was, how did she just happened to be so close to Elizabeth? “Who is it Jacob?” (Y/N) said and turned to her first footman, “lady Midford, my mistress” he responded. Ciel froe, Sebastian chuckled, and Rose turned all her attention on to her lady. “Bring her to the library, Lord Phantomhive would you like to accompany me there?”. Ciel hesitated “it would be my pleasure” he finally replied, and they started walking. Sebastian approached Rose “My, what a lady” he said, with his voice like silk, she could feel his breath on her neck and when she turned to face him she was surprised to see how close he was, “sir I-I would like t-to ask you ask you to g-go and attend to your m-master. W-We can discuss l-later” Rose had no idea what words just had escaped her mouth, but she wasn’t used to a man like him standing so close to her, he was tall, handsome and had such beautiful crimson crystal clear eyes. He was even more handsome than Jacob or any of her mistress’s suitors. Sebastian chuckled, and Rose blushed. “oh, how foolish of me” Sebastian said and turned to see that his master was now entering the gigantic mansion without noticing his absence “My master seems to have forgotten about my presence completely” he turned to the maid, who had followed his gaze “Miss Jacksson, would you mind showing me to the kitchen?” he said with an irresistible smirk “not at all, this way please” she said, all flustered. Sebastian was happy about how easy it was to manipulate the lady’s servants. They were all human after all.  
“(Y/N)!” the nobles heard as they entered the library. And soon enough the person to whom the voice belonged had (Y/N) in a deadly embrace “HOW ARE YOU? I MISSED YOU SO MUCH! DON’T DO THIS TO ME (Y/N)! JUST DISSAPERAING WITHOUT TELLING ME AND LATER NOT EVEN VISTING!” lady Midford exclaimed, “I understand that you’re upset with me Lizzy, but please understand that I had a lot of mail to answer and a lot of work to catch up on” lady Montreux said to Elizabeth. Lady Midford was understanding of her friend’s distress. “and I have another visitor you might be familiar with” (Y/N) said, wanting to see their reactions to each other. Elizabeth was, of course, overjoyed to see her fiancé and hugged him like a teddy bear, the poor Ciel was completely dependent on her mercy. “how come you are drinking afternoon tea without me?” she asked after she released Ciel and they had walked deeper into the enormous library, that had grown with every generation. “I just wanted to meet the gentleman who had swept you off your feet Lizzy” was the answer that (Y/N) gave, it left Ciel with a blush that only she noticed, “that’s so cute!” Elizabeth said. Soon Ciel came across a chessboard and stopped “lady Montreux, I did not know that you play” he said with a curious look towards the 3 years older lady Montreux. “I play less frequently than I used to” she said starring at the board, feeling slightly empty inside. “would you like to play lady Montreux?” the lady in question smirked at the lord’s words “and let lady Midford just sit and observe? It is not acceptable for me as a host to exclude one of my guests, wouldn’t you agree?” “of course, I apologize” Ciel said and looked over at Elizabeth who was hugging his right arm with a crushing grip “maybe another time lord Phantomhive” (Y/N) said with a reassuring smile.


	2. I left the queen for her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You toy with the humans, speak with the demons and still are in favour of the angels? My lady, it almost seems like not even death stands in your way. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating earlier, I still have school and an annoying sister.  
> Btw minor warning, mentoning of blood and latin.
> 
> And this one is shorter 'cause I lost the inspiration and still need to work on a few characters and make sure noone is overly perfect. So i try to tune (Y/N) down a bit. 
> 
> Anyway, have fun now~<3

It was getting late, and the young lady Midford had fallen asleep hours ago, the servants had brought her to a guestroom and informed the Midford family about her stay.  
“then it s settled, the ball will begin at my mansion at 8” Ciel said with a low voice and put his knight on f3 “check” he said in a bored tone, (Y/N) smiled and moved her king to the right, right into the moving field of his queen. Ciel raised an eyebrow and made the move “I win” he said with a bored tone and a hint of childish joy. (Y/N) smiled at him and looked down at the board once again, “very well, Ciel. It took us quite a while” she said and glanced at the great clock in her library.  
“Lord Phantomhive, it appears the sun has already gone down, and I would not like to send out a guest at this time” she said. Ciel looked at the clock and was surprised, was it already that late? “Would you like to stay for the night? At least until the storm has quieted down?” (Y/N) said with a smile as she stood up. Ciel looked out, she was right, there was a raging tempest outside. Ciel was surprised he hadn’t heard it before, he looked at his butler, he had his signature smile and kept quiet. “it would be a pleasure, thank you lady (Y/N)” Ciel said. The lady looked at her maid, Rose understood the signal and went to get everything prepared for the guests. On her way out, Rose greeted the butler that was on his way to the lady with a nod. The butler was a tall, handsome man in his late forties with dark brown hair and deep-set green eyes and went by the name of Eugene Johnson. He was skilled in his tasks and has worked for the queen herself, he hired all the staff, except the housekeeper, the chef and Rose.  
“My lady, dinner is ready to be served” he said, his posture was perfect. Sebastian was impressed, he was a bit curious about the heads of the servants, they appeared too experienced. “Thank you, Eugene” the lady said. The butler than escorted the lord and lady to the library exit were a footman came to take over. Sebastian had stayed behind, staring at the chessboard in amusement “is something bothering you sir?” Eugene asked the other butler. Sebastian smiled before looking up “it is just so entertaining to see that lady von Montreux let my young master off the hook so easily” he answered. The knight had been the only chess piece that could’ve come close to her king, and Ciel hadn’t noticed that her queen had the perfect attacking angle because he had moved his knight. Her queen hadn’t even moved, she had played Ciel in such a way that he had moved his knight to his downfall into the arms of the queen. Eugene smirked at his remark. “you see sir, my lady is quite special” and Sebastian was sure of that too, “I left the queen to work for her” Eugene continued, Sebastian looked at him, “what an interesting choice, mister Johnson”. They both walked out of the library. Away from the untouched white queen. 

“I must say, your servants are exemplary” Ciel said to the lady, after the dinner. “thank you, but your admiration should go to my butler” (Y/N) said, rising from her seat. “my lord it is time for you to depart for the night” Sebastian spoke to his master, yet he had his eyes on the lady, who was on the opposite long side of the table. Sebastian was trying to look through her, read her mind, stare into her soul and see her deepest desire, which was to be him, of course. However, he couldn’t. he only ended up lost in her tropical eyes, that played with a whole spectrum of greens, blues and yellows, was that a hint of pink there too?  
“of course, lord Phantomhive, my butler will escort you there” Sebastian snapped out of his trance and was greeted back by a glare of his master. “would your butler like to stay in one of the guestrooms for the night as well?” the lady asked the earl. Ciel looked at his butler, “what an offer for a mere servant” Sebastian replied with a bow, “but it would do with a regular room, lady von Montreux”. “thank you, lady Montreux, that is very thoughtful of you” Ciel said, slightly annoyed by his butler. “sleep well my lord” was all Ciel heard before the door of the dining room closed behind him.  
“my lady, what was that about?” rose questioned her mistress. “I am forced to work with the earl Phantomhive, I want him to trust me and stay on the guard dog’s good side” (Y/N) answered. “I will now retreat for the night as well. Tell Maurice* that it was brilliant as usual” (Y/N) said to a parlour maid, who was cleaning the table. She nodded and carried the plates away. “My lady, did you notice something with the Phantomhive butler?” Rose asked, while they were walking in the halls towards the lady’s quarters. “what makes you say that?” she asked her maid. They entered (Y/N) sleeping chamber before rose continued, “did you not feel this... presence looming around him while looking or speaking to him?” “Rose, I ask you to keep an eye on him. But don’t let your feelings blind your judgement. Besides, presence is no evidence for this man being like the last one. But I must take your word for it non the less” “are you still having those nightmares my lady?” “rose, you know what happened last time” (Y/N) said, avoiding the question. Rose blushed slightly thinking about the Phantomhive butler. (Y/N) noticed her maid looking down behind her in the mirror and sighed “I am thankful for your concern. I will keep my guard up” the lady answered. Rose helped the lady slip into her peach colour nightgown before leaving for the night.  
“what did you find out Sebastian?” Ciel asked as soon as they got into his guestroom. “not much unfortunately, these servants are quite observant and are very loyal towards their mistress” Ciel got irritated “however, my lord, she doesn’t seem to hold any secrets of significance” Sebastian reassured. Ciel was sceptic but thought he could trust her for now. But, there was one more thing before he would rest this case:” Sebastian, I want you to look for something now, the servants will not be a problem anymore and you will be capable to look around” Ciel said while snuggling up under the soft blanket in his silk night attire. “yes, my lord” Sebastian said with a bow before exiting the room. “mister Michaelis I am really sorry to disturb you at such a late hour” said one of the new chamber maids. “oh, not at all, I was just on my way to my room. Miss?” Sebastian said with his seductive smirk “o-oh, I am Sarah, one of the chamber maids of this estate” she said with a pure red blush. “what a pleasure to make your acquaintance miss Sarah” he whispered to her from behind, before walking away from the flustered young girl. He was amused over how easy it was to get todays women to blush. “but sir, I was given the information that you had not yet seen your room for the night” she said, she was trying very hard to follow the orders of her lady and not be at a loss for words because of this gorgeous man, he was even more handsome than Jacob, but she was sure no one would dare to tell him that, not even Rose. “oh, how ignorant of me, excuse my behaviour miss Sarah” Sebastian said and turned to her, his hair was playing with the moonshine and his eyes glimmering even more red than any sunset. ‘stay strong Sarah, you can do this’ she thought to herself while Sebastian was towering over her. “p-please follow me” she said and cursed at herself for stuttering in front of this god. Oh, Sebastian knew what he was doing to this poor girl and it had slowly turned into a dull habit, yet it wasn’t that easy with either the lady nor her maid Rose, but he was sure to break Rose rather sooner than later, but the lady? Not even close, and that gave him a new goal, he was to make (Y/N) adore him like all the other women.  
Sebastian was happy with his room, it was in the middle of the hallway and in between the servants’ quarters and the quarters of the noble guest above him. He would hear when the last servants would go to sleep and if lady Elizabeth or his young master awoke above him. Now all he had to do was wait…

The lady von Montreux turned in her nightmares, a figure, black as the night outside, with screams of terror and torture all around her, and the words ‘you brought him here’ and ‘challenge me’ were all screamed. She woke up with a scream. “he can’t just simply disappear, right? Would be too comforting” (Y/N) muttered to herself rubbing her temples. With a sigh she got up, put on a robe and went into the hallway to get a book. Sebastian was now in the study of the lady, looking for information. Until he heard the click of the door as it opened. He hid out of view and kept his eyes on the figure entering, he felt the presence of a demon and was ready to attack whoever entered her study. Tired, but awake by terror, with tear streams running down her delicate face she entered. She was humming the tune of a lullaby her mother used to sing for her, she knew the Latin words by heart, yet couldn’t find the energy to sing them. Sebastian looked at her with his eyes glowing like embers, until he realised it was just the two of them in this room. Finally, (Y/N) found the keys to the library, besides a crucifix an archbishop had given her, she attempted to move it with her fingers, but it ended up burning her fingers. She jumped back and tripped, Sebastian was surprised by this sudden movement and came out from his hiding spot. “are you alright, my lady?” he said, concerned about what had just happened, “why are you still awake? Is the room not to your liking, Mr Michaelis?” she said to him, grabbing the key and quietly shutting the cupboard. “it is terrific, thank you” he answered, “then why are you still up, Mr Michaelis?” she said, turning away from him, facing the window, to hide her burn marks. A stinging pain started to etch into her other arm, yet she refused to show the pain. “I heard your screams and thought you were in need of assistance, lady Montreux” Sebastian said and tired to face her, she refused. “I am in no need of assistance, and you should stay loyal to your liege” Sebastian was excited, she really wasn’t going to fall for him. “would you like me to wake your servants to assist you then?” Sebastian said. “I do not stand in the position to give you orders, Mr Michaelis. Though, would you do me the honour of helping me with one thing?” she said, slowly starting to face him. Her face illuminated in the moonlight, Sebastian saw the tears that had ones rested in those eyes now sparkling on her cheeks. He was taken aback by how tired she truly was, one of his own had been terrorizing this beauty of a lady. How long has this been going on for? “of course, my lady, what is it?” he said, a fake smile adoring his features. “stop toying with my servants, I do not want them heartbroken by a butler who charms his way to their hearts with a mask of a smile upon his face. Only to reveal his true form of a heart-breaking, egocentric demon” she said, her look cold and controlling. Yet she herself was wearing a mask, she was alone and fragile. It was tiring to be the queens favourite toy to play with, all eyes on you for only your power, and during the nights being haunted by demons of her past. “my lady, what on earth are you talking about?” Sebastian said, almost stuttering. Did this mortal really see through him that easily or was it just another metaphor? “these are hardworking women, I do not want another man coming into their life, only to be destroying them. Is that clear, Mr Michaelis?” she said, the pain almost unbearable, but she stayed strong. She had such control, as if she was controlling the very air around them. Sebastian looked at her, did she just call him a player? Not that it wasn’t true, but for a woman or anyone to point that out was impressive. “my lady, I have no such intentions” he said looking into her eyes, she was still cold as ice. “I need you to- “(Y/N) fainted mid-sentence, the pain overcoming her. Sebastian caught her, “my lady, can you hear me?” no answer. Her nightgown was wet, he looked at her arm, it was blood. He lifted it carefully and saw carvings in her arm “de sperata daemonium*” Sebastian almost laughed, this human being was toyed with by a demonic fool. He saw the burn marks on her fingers and proceeded to examine them, this girl was in a lot of pain, yet showed no signs of it and had more control than any other. She was truly something for a mere human. A tear fell from her eye before she opened her eyes again and glared at the butler. “Mr Michaelis, I appreciate your eager support, but would you let go of me this instance” he smiled and did as asked of him. “my lady are you feeling well?” he asked very aware of the answer she would give. “I did not get a lot of sleep and thought a bit of reading might help me” she said, still dizzy. “you do not seem well, my lady. Are you sure you do not want my assistance getting back to bed?” she shivered at the thought of getting back to sleep. “are those reoccurring nightmares?” Sebastian asked, now truly concerned. “yes, but I do not seem to have enough imagination to even change the content” she said. “for how long has this been going on?” Sebastian asked her, completely forgetting about the key to the library that the lady has now hidden. He had a clue for what it could be. “it started around 3 years ago, with a snake” Sebastian froze, she was the girl that had killed the demon to save an angel**?  
“I am truly sorry to hear that, lady Montreux” Sebastian said, he had a new-found respect for this mortal. “it could be worse. For instance, if a certain butler would be snooping around in my private office” she said, looking him deep in the eyes. Sebastian was amused by her sudden change in demeanour. The lady was truly a challenge, but who did not love those? A certain demon fell right for her. (more or less)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I accidentally put out two "*" and i don't know where the other one is...  
> Any way thank you guys for reading. I actually thought ppl would ban me because it's not right into the pg18, but okay! BTW I am asucker for symbolism ;)
> 
> *this is latin for either "the hoped-demon" or "the one promised to the demon". And I left some clues to the answer in this chapter.(I hope at least, otherwise I'm sorry)
> 
> **you know those stories where the hero get gloryfied? yeah kinda like that. She basically hit a fly with a stick (a bit fancier than that but you know)
> 
> Is it just me or do you guys also hate like super mary sue characters in texts? I have read a few fics and stopped when at a point bc I was like "COME ON JEEZ". So pleeeeease tell me if I hit that point thank you!


	3. The lady's liberation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A demon acts on desire and temptation. However, they can only give the delusion of these. For them to truly fulfill these desires they need to want it. 
> 
> But how do you fill someone with something as primitive as desire? They do not have such drives, they are not human. Determination and intrest.

The mouth of thou shall meditate wisdom,  
And thine language shall be spoken in judgment.  
Blessed are thee who suffers temptation  
Since thee, with approval, shall receive the crown of life.

Lord, fire divine, have mercy  
Oh how holy  
How serene  
How kind  
How pleasant  
Oh, lily of chastity!  
Lord, fire by divine, have mercy  
Oh how sacred  
Oh, How serene  
How benevolent  
How lovely  
Oh! Lily of chastity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was really inspired to start writing by this song and I want you guys to understand why so here is the text. It gives away a few things I wanted to include in my story. 
> 
> The next chapter is out very soon (this is actually true)
> 
> All the rights go to their original creators. aka   
> Kayo Konishi & Yukio Kondo


	4. The list of a lady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final plans for the evening are made, even though they contain a bit of Elizabeth's glitter. The lady must face reality and unfourtunately it happens infront of her guest. However, the lady has the controll and makes a list. A list for a hunt. Are you ready gentlemen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, MINOR WARNING FOR BLOOD, it will be mentoined a few times and interacted with in a way that I have only witnessed in a classroom a few times. 
> 
> fun fact: to hunt for sport is actually a thing only done by beings with a need of self-fulfillment aka humans and other creatures like dolphins. (See Maslow's hierarchy of needs)

It was the next morning, the earl and the ladies were eating in the big dining room. On the menu were waffles with sweet thick milk, crumpets and pear butter, pain au chocolat or baise au lait, which is a dish of berries in a fluffy milk cream, our chef topped it off with Swedish lemon angels. Suddenly a footman hurried over to the mistress, gripping the attention of both the earl and his butler. the footman whispered something in her ear and she rose from her chair “would you excuse me for a moment I- “she was cut short by the door opening, revealing a nobleman walking in. “good morning lady Montreux. Excuse my early arriving, but I simply could not wait another minute to finally meet you” he said and kissed her hand. Both Ciel and Sebastian were uncomfortable and thought the lady would feel the same way, but she just smiled, a chuckle even escaping her lips, faked of course, yet only the butler could hear that. “I am flattered my lord; however, I had my reason to push back our meeting. I hoped you’d wait just a little longer” she spoke softly, Ciel and Sebastian became suspicious. “my lady, you are truly a tease and as beautiful as the day outside could only hope to be” one could hear the servants in the background sighing and see them turn away from the scene while others would now look in anticipation. Rose looked concerned as the scene was now starting to unfold. Only the Phantomhives were left in the dark. “my, my what word you utter lord Basillious” she spoke, the tone of the room turning dark, “I wonder, what was the reason for such hurried appearance at my estate? And what were your thoughts, breaking into my home and interrupt me and my guests during breakfast? It couldn’t just simply be for giving me compliments. I’m curious, what was your reason?” lord Basillious became nervous, she was just smiling at him, he felt like the air in his throat was standing still, as if she controlled it all with her eyes. But she was somehow still entrancing him. “I am here to ask for your hand of course, we would have gorgeous children” he blabbered, why on earth did he tell her that?!  
“I am sorry my lord, however I was expecting a man with proper manners and a habit of trying to be more civil than so. I bid you Farwell and have a safe journey. Joseph, could you please show lord Basillious to the exit” “yes, my lady”. Ciel was entertained by the sudden turn of events, his butler however now understood what she meant last night. He must admit: she was willing to risk quite a bit for her perfect imagination, to find a man who is not focused on looks nor reputation. Sebastian thought it was adorable and foolish to be thinking like that.  
History will repeat itself if it is not written down and that is why mortals repeat the same mistakes over. But the love a mortal can feel would be true and pure, a love no demon would understand. And to both understand and teach it to one would take longer than any mortal would live. However, if it already would be written down, by a family who knew how, it would give them the time to make an immortal fall for them, like a spell, to ensure that the bloodline would survive.   
“excuse me, I did not intend for you to be witnessing such a vulgar interaction, my deepest apologies” lady Montreux said to her guests. She had her hands folded while walking back to her seat. She wore a soft pink dress with pearls delicately handstitched upon lace. “it was not your fault that the man had no manners” Ciel said, sipping his tea. Lady Midford looked over at her dear friend “lady Montreux, it must be hard on you to decline all those suitors one after another every day” Sebastian said with a smirk. “oh, we should invite some men of your interest to the ball Ciel!” Elizabeth exclaimed. (Y/N) looked over at Ciel and shock her head slightly, for him to understand that she did not want him to be involved in such personal issues. He saw her discomfort, yet the pleading eyes of his fiancé made it a bit harder. Two ladies he did not want to disappoint, so he tuned it around, “if the lady Montreux would be supportive of our help, I would gladly do so” Ciel said, (Y/N) probably killed him twice by now mentally. She did not approve of this at all. Now she had the pleading eyes of Elizabeth turned to her, why did she have to always play the boring one? In the end, (Y/N) smiled “I would gladly accept your offer” she said. Lady Midford was excited and couldn’t wait to plan the evening, but neither (Y/N), Ciel nor Sebastian were excited about it. The morning passed by and earl Phantomhive had to return home, “lord Phantomhive, before you leave, promise me one thing” said lady Montreux “what would that be?” Ciel asked, giving her his full attention “send me the guest list, I would like to be prepared” she said, while blinking an awful lot. Ciel understood too late that it was some sort of code. Before she could repeat the message, Elizabeth was coming to tell her goodbye. “Ciel! We made a list of people (Y/N) would like to meet!” Ciel heard his fiancé, yet he did not approve of it one bit and looked at (Y/N), she gave him a smile and looked at Elizabeth descending the stairs. As Elizabeth was growing closer (Y/N) though about more men she wanted to invite to her ball. While Elizabeth was hugging/suffocating her fiancé, Sebastian took the list and read it thoroughly. (Y/N) went over to the butler, stopping right in front of him, he looked up from the list and into her eyes, she smiled and looked him dead in the eyes “may I please retreat that list, I would like to go through it one last time” her eyes sparkling like gems. “I have noticed that most of these men are all quite old. If you allow my curiosity, could you tell me your age?” Sebastian said, handing over the list and staring into her eyes, those very gorgeous eyes. (Y/N) closed them and turned around to walk into the next room to grab a writing utensil, there was only a feather. Unfortunately for her there was no ink, (Y/N) sighed and remembered her wound from last night “my lady, shall I go get ink for you?” (Y/N) heard from behind her, it was Sebastian. “that won’t be necessary, Rose is already on her way” (Y/N) lied. Sebastian smiled and leaned over her shoulder, tickling her throat with his breath “it would only take a moment and besides, I do not believe Rose must have heard it” he whispered into her ear. “very well, but hurry, your master will be departing soon” (Y/N) said “yes, my lady” (Y/N) was mad ‘how dare he try to make Ciel mad at me, by making it look like I don’t respect his authority?’ (Y/N) thought to herself. But while Sebastian was gone, even if it wouldn’t be long, the lady quickly dipped the feather in her blood and wrote down names, underlining a few of them and others that were already written down. Suddenly she heard a soft click besides her and saw a gloved hand putting down the inkpot. But (Y/N) was finished with the list “I am sorry my lady, it took a while to find it” Sebastian said, very close to her ear. “oh, not at all, I need it now. You have quite a keen sense to find inkpots, I would need to remember that for the nest time we might meet” she said, turning around to face the butler. They were mere centimetres apart. (Y/N) was used to closeness and so was Sebastian, yet not that the lady he was so close with did not care at all. (Y/N) smiled at him and then returned to writing. “always at your service, my lady” he said leaving her to her writing.   
Ciel had only noticed Sebastian’s absence while he was returning to his side. “where is Lady von Montreux?” Ciel said, now both royals’ attention on the butler and the lady’s absence. “I am right here lord Phantomhive” (Y/N) said, covering up her arm. “please let me walk you outside” she continued “of course” Ciel answered and gave her a faint smile. They all assembled outside “I will expect you at the ball, lady Montreux” Ciel said and they shook hands, she smiled at him and said “I will be there” Ciel blushed slightly. Sebastian moved to (Y/N) “And to you I wish a wonderful week, my lady” Sebastian said, bowing slightly, she answered with a nod. Sebastian looked up at her again and then at her arm. Ciel was standing at the carriage waiting for his butler. Before Sebastian could retreat into the carriage himself he felt a soft touch on his arm. He turned around one last time to see (Y/N) standing there. Now taking his hand and carefully pressing the list into it “I will be waiting, my butler” she said with a soft whisper against the demon’s ear, teasingly smiling and looking at his face. Sebastian was completely blank, until the lady turned to go. He never let go of her hand and when she looked back at him, he kissed it and looked into her eyes for a split second before letting go and closing the carriage door behind him.   
Elizabeth and (Y/N) went inside, completely forgetting about the two. (Y/N) only had the list on her mind and Elizabeth wanted to know all about those men her friend fancied. Earl Phantomhive had all the answers in his hand. Little did they know it was not a list of suitors, the only thing the underlining meant was that these men were of interest for the lady. Sebastian now noticed that the red ink on the pages were the blood of the young lady. It reminded him of the night before, but now, he could smell her blood, it was a scent piercing through the one of his masters, more powerful in existence, yet so delicate and fragile as a flower, just like her. In all his life he had never encountered this scent, it had no equal. And now thinking about those words engraved in her arms, he was wondering about the taste of her soul. “what was it she had been coding us?” Ciel asked. Sebastian smiled and answered, “remember the names I will mark”. What did she mean by that? “what was it she said?” Ciel asked. He had thought nothing of it and dismissed it. “my lord, have you been listening at all to the lady?” at this point Ciel was madder at himself for looking down on her, she had not been like other nobles he had met, she had taken him serious from the very beginning and now here he was, ignoring her words because of his own hatred of partners. “send me the list of all invited people, I would like to be prepared” Sebastian quoted with a smile. Then it hit Ciel, she was planning on killing more than one. But if she was coming by herself and only knowing the guest list, how will she do it? Especially with Elizabeth and potential suitors around. What reason would she have to tell him to remember their names if they would die anyway at his estate? The it hit him “I wasn’t expecting her to let me in on her future plans so much” Ciel said.

“farewell Elizabeth, and don’t get too excited for next Friday” (Y/N) said teasingly. “did you tell Ciel that it is your birthday next Saturday?” Elizabeth asked while entering her carriage. “I wasn’t planning on staying there for the night” she replied. “oh, but you should! We could celebrate your birthday there! I don’t think Ciel would mind that” Elizabeth said “Then let me tell him about it, we make it a surprise! So please don’t tell him” (Y/N) said and convinced Elizabeth. (Y/N) was not planning anything on that behalf, even though it would give her more attention and she did not want to destroy her friends hopes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys have any suggestions feel free to write them to me! Even if it is anon!
> 
> Btw I want you to know that every smile Sebastian and the lady/you give is meant to be a faked one(or not depends on you) she is stone cold. 
> 
> I almost got all characters that will come ready! so the updates will eventually roll in sooner. Have a good one!


	5. The appeal of curtains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lady meets the earl Phantomhive once again, however this time it is completely unplanned. It ends with feelings and a sassy little servant. And the servants reflect over the lady and her first impressions.
> 
> Isn't curiosity the sweetest of tortures? Every secret is simply...mesmerizing
> 
> ... Even for demons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it doesn't seem like it but I actually got a lot of work done behind the scenes. This chapter will most likely be the last one before the first ball. Sebastian will actually start feeling something too (it sounds stupid when one puts it in words)!  
> Do you have any suggestions for baby names possibly? (I will need it before the 4th of july), and yes, that is a spoiler...sorry.

6 days later  
29 hours remaining until the ball.  
It was in the middle of the afternoon that lady von Montreux had received a copy of the guestlist and an invitation to the Phantomhive manor, to her pleasure her plan had worked and only those names who where underlined were on the list. Ciel wanted her to arrive before the ball would begin, for her to get prepared there, and of course for her to get to know his plan, how kind of him. But they would be suspicious after the murder, they might be seen as partners in crime if she arrives earlier than all other guests. “my lady is everything alright?” Rose asked. (Y/N) looked up at her “Rose, could you please call for my butler” she said smiling. “right away my lady” Rose answered in a happier tone.  
“how may I help you my lady?” Eugene asked his mistress. “the earl Phantomhive’s invitation has arrived. I will need a ball gown and therefore be in the city and return in the evening” she said and handed the letter to her loyal servant. He looked at the invitation and then up again “then I will make the preparations, my lady” he said. “thank you, Eugene” (Y/N) said with a smile, he bowed and headed to the door. Before he exited he said: “the carriage will be ready in 20 minutes, my lady” the lady nodded and watched him close the door behind him. “Rose” “yes my lady?” “Will you assist me on my trip?” (Y/N) asked, Rose was confused. “of course, my lady. Should I not?” Rose expected the worst now, what if she will get fired now? For what even? What was she doing wrong- “would you then come with me, we need to hurry and get you in one of my dresses” (Y/N) said, she knew it would be against everything society said, but she needed it for her plan and it would strengthen her maid’s loyalty immensely. After her disappearance with the Phantomhive butler she couldn’t risk it, as her most personal servant, he would target her the most for information. “of course, my lady” Rose answered. In the lady’s bedroom (Y/N) revealed her plan, partly: “Rose I will need you to get my ball gown from Henry Poole ” Rose looked at her lady, with wide eyes “Yes my lady” “make sure that Jacob doesn’t notice your absence, he will surely report about it to the queen” the lady warned her, “why does that matter if she knows, my lady?” Rose asked, “Henry Poole is a bespoke tailor who advertises with his relationship with the royal family, if the queen knows that we have contacts with them too, she will surely use it against me” the lady answered quietly to her maid. “then why go to him?” Rose asked, the lady looked at her, smiling “Because the prince of wales just happens to be there. It would be highly convenient if we have the prince on our side, especially because he is the son of Alexandrina, family quarrel is not very good for planning punishments of nobels” the lady said, smiling while tilting her head to the side. 

When they went to the carriage where the lady’s first footman, Jacob, was waiting Rose was excited to be in the city with such a fancy gown for the first time. Jacob couldn’t recognize her, now both his mistress and Rose were the most beautiful creatures to walk this planet. “my lady, I was not informed about this special occasion” Jacob said, (Y/N) looked at him and stated, “the queen will soon be positively surprised by a report”. Both Jacob and Rose were aware of what this could mean, either lady (Y/N) was getting married or she will do something breath-taking. 

They were almost at their destination, when (Y/N) spotted a familiar carriage parked in front of a store. She raised an eyebrow and they followed the cobblestone street to a shop a few blocks further. The coach stopped, and the passengers got off. Before entering the store, Rose spotted a familiar butler and they had eye contact for a second before she hurried after her mistress. Sebastian then looked over at the coach and was now very sure about their accompaniment “my lord, it seems we have company” Ciel followed Sebastian’s gaze to see a coach of ebony with light blue curtans and elegant ornamentations. “what a coincidence” Ciel murmured sarcastically and walked towards the shop. He looked through the display window. There she was, taking to a tailor, a tall handsome man and to his side was a lady in a gorgeous dress. “how odd to dress her servants in her own dresses” Sebastian spoke with a smile on his lips, she surely was entertaining. “peculiar indeed” Ciel said and entered the shop “Welcome my lord” the tailor said, her hair was dark brown with streaks of age. “lord Phantomhive, it is an honour to meet you here” Rose said, curtsying and Jacob bowed. “where is the lady Montreux?” Ciel asked. “she is in the fitting room; her dress was ready” Rose said. (Y/N) had already ordered the, only Rose knew, since this morning. “Rose, could you please assist me” the group heard from the other side of the curtains of the fitting room. “is everything alright my lady?” the tailor asked. Rose entered the fitting room, a gasp escaped Rose “Yes, I just wanted an opinion” (Y/N) said. Ciel was getting curious and wanted to see the dress. The curtains drew back, yet it seemed she has changed back. “oh, what a surprise. Good afternoon lord Phantomhive” (Y/N) said with a smile. “good afternoon lady Montreux. Has my invitation arrived?” Ciel asked with a faint smile. “yes, thank you again lord Phantomhive” the lady said. “will all the guests wear a mask?” she asked after leaving the store “it would not be called a masquerade otherwise” Ciel said. (Y/N) looked down at him, she was slightly taller than him, even when he wore his high heels, but he was also younger than her. “then, what ask will our man be wearing?” the lady asked. Ciel looked up at her “that I do not know either” he answered her. She then glanced up at his butler, Sebastian understood the silent order and nodded in response. The earl followed the noblewoman into another store, jewellery. Ciel sighed as soon as he saw where she had led him, (Y/N) looked at him and then around in the shop “it’s your fault I need a mask, Phantomhive” she said and walked to a few displayed necklaces. “what do you mean my fault? It was your idea!” he answered slightly offended. The lady giggled softly and looked at him “I was just joking. It is very nice of you to help me” she said with sparkling eyes. Ciel nodded and walked over to her, Sebastian followed like a shadow. Rose was looking for the staff and Jacob guarded the lady. “what can I help you with? An engagement ring or maybe even a beautiful necklace matching your fiancé?” he said. Ciel blushed lightly, (Y/N) raised an eyebrow. She saw that the question was meant for her and Ciel’s servant, for the mans gaze lingered on Sebastian and her. “The lady von Montreux is looking for a mask for an upcoming ball” Sebastian spoke. “ah, I see… when is it exactly?” the man asked. Looking at a clock on a wall “there are 27 hours and 11 minutes left, sir” Jacob answered quickly. He could sometimes really want that spotlight. “oh, well, if you would’ve come earlier I could’ve handcrafted one just for you lady Montreux. However, we do have a few masks for occasions just like this one” he said. “show me them” she spoke. He nodded and walked her towards a covered displayer and took away the cover, there were 11 masks displayed. She spotted one with a big dark sapphire gem on silver, very similar to Ciel’s ring, “that is a male mask my lady” the man said when he saw her gaze. She turned to Ciel “do you already have one” she asked Ciel, he looked at her “I am the host, I couldn’t possibly- ““we will take it” (Y/N) cut him off. Against his protests Ciel had to accept the gift. The group exited the shop. “my lady, how kind of you to give the young lord such a fitting gift for his upcoming ball” Sebastian said. Ciel glared at him, he was mad, first Sebastian gave him a speech about how good of an idea it would be to wear a mask to his masquerade, even if he was the host, and now (Y/N) is supporting this. “Sebastian, do you have one?” Rose asked. “a mere servant like me wouldn’t possibly- “” we will get you one…” Ciel said, trying to give Sebastian a taste of his own medicine about unnecessary things. While Ciel was busy being the point of attention, (Y/N) nudged Rose to take this as her que to leave and so she sneakily rushed off. “… But first to you lady Montreux, do you have an idea of how it should look?” Ciel asked. “a silver colour with dark gems and light pearls” she said while looking at exactly that. She ran to the store, like a lady, and asked the staff for the mask in the window. The men went after the lady. The mistress looked at herself in the mirror “You look stunning my lady” said the woman. “may we see it” Ciel asked. She turned around, this was it, the mask highlighted all her best features and made her look like- “an angel, my lady” Jacob said, Sebastian was sure even angels would be adoring her. Ciel was happy, it didn’t even take half as long as it would with Elizabeth, this was more fun than expected. “thank you Ciel” (Y/N) said, “see it as an equalization (Y/N)” Ciel said, looking at her with happier eyes. Rose was now back and (Y/N) noticed, so she drew the attention to herself again “Goodness, what time is it” She exclaimed. “it is 7:40 m- “” 7:39 in the evening my lady, we should get home” Jacob cut Sebastian off. They exchanged poisonous glares. Ciel seemed annoyed with his butler’s behaviour, on the contrary, (Y/N) was quite happy with this, no one noticed Rose’s disappearance, she knew Jacob’s behaviour would be an excellent distraction. “Should we not get going now my lady?” Rose asked her lady. It broke the building tension perfectly. “I’ll be expecting to see you tomorrow a bit earlier” Ciel said to the lady “I will be there 2 hours before the evening begins “lady Montreux said. “Would it not be better if we bring your dress to your room now, so you will not have to worry about that my lady?” Sebastian asked, looking at the two women, using his magic, once again trying to break the lady. Rose blushed, “if you promise that nothing will happen to it and you will not look at it, then I would be completely fine with it” (Y/N) said with her controlling voice, no blush, no stutter. “As you wish my lady” Sebastian and Jacob said in union. They sent each other glares again then went ahead to the Montreux coach to retrieve the dress. Jacob went inside and was about to hand it over to the butler. Sebastian had his signature smile on while waiting to feel the fabric of the dress against his gloves. Jacob felt suspicion towards the butler, a sensation as if he would rip out his throat any given moment, and the fact that Sebastian called his mistress ‘my lady’, it made him feel sick deep into his bones. “Quit your fooling around, Mr Michaelis. Someone should really tell you that your smile is truly as hideous and non-existing as your charm. Quit acting like a tramp that follows everyone’s orders and remember which liege you belong to” Jacob said to the butler. Sebastian could’ve killed this man right here and now but did not want (Y/N)’s dress to get ruined, so for her sake he kept it together. “Mr Aries, I am only following my orders and your lady seems to enjoy giving them to me. And your mistress seems to rather enjoy my charm.” Sebastian countered. “My lady would never-““Who said something about lady Montreux?” Sebastian said, smiling darkly, Jacob became pale, how did he know about him and Sarah? “how did you-?”” I am simply one hell of a butler” Sebastian said and took the dress from the now paralyzed Jacob “Thank you” Sebastian said and walked to the Phantomhive coach. (Y/N) looked into Sebastian’s eyes. He saw it now, she had observed him, and he knew that she knew too, at least suspected him. “very well, I will be leaving you now then lord Phantomhive. Until tomorrow then, farewell” Lady Montreux said, turning to walk to her carriage. “Lady Montreux, I understand that you would like to meet more than one person” Ciel said to the lady. She stopped “indeed, but fear not, I have more opportunities to do so” She said with a smile. “would you like to introduce these people to you?” Ciel asked. She was silent for a moment, looking at her maid. “there will be no need for that lord Phantomhive” She said and proceeded to look back at him, straight into his eye “however, if you do happen to meet them...” she lifted a gloved hand and curled her fingers into a fist “… greet them from me” She said before disappearing into the crowd of people, followed by her servants.  
“what was that about?” Ciel asked himself. “the lady might’ve just been tired my lord” Sebastian answered, waiting for his mater at his coach. “let’s hope so” Ciel murmured. “Jacob, whatever happen between you and Mr Michaelis, it should not occur again. We do not under any circumstances insult our allies.” Lady von Montreux said strictly, whilst they drove past the Phantomhives. “I apologize my lady” he said quietly. ‘His short temper and pride will be the death of him’ the lady thought to herself. “Yet, I appreciate that you defend my name even if I am not around, thank you Jacob. Mr. Johnsson will not find out about your affair with Sarah, so you will not lose you position because of that” she said jokingly, Jacob’s eyes widened “May I know how you know about it, my lady” He questioned. Lady von Montreux glanced over at him and then out at the landscape “I know about everything going on in my estate” she said, her whole appearance would make it hard for anybody to doubt this statement. “Rose is the dress finished?” “they will be dyeing it next Wednesday and wanted to have a one last opinion before that” Rose answered. Jacob was confused “is this the reason you are hiring more footmen exclusively for next Friday, my lady?” he asked, “Do you think it would be too early?” (Y/N) questioned back. “not at all my lady, however, where is it planned to be held?” she sat there in silence for a second, noting the importance of this plan. “we will have it arranged in the crystal house by the lake” she said. Rose and Jacob looked at their mistress with pure respect, whatever she was planning, it would end deadly.  
“what’s in there?” Mey-rin asked while examining the in draped… thing. “this is a dress lady von Montreux will be wearing at the lord’s ball tomorrow evening” Sebastian said, imagining how the lady would look tomorrow. “why is it in that shiny cloth?” Finnian asked. “to protect it from curious yes and the surroundings, lady von Montreux did not want anybody seeing it before the event” he said to the three servants while bringing the dress to the room meant for the lady. It was close to the master’s bedroom, so that Ciel would have an idea of what she was up to. The room itself was opened up by big windows, it was in Sebastian’s mind the finest room in the estate.  
\- Later, in the same mansion, in the kitchen. -  
“the lady seems rather picky if you ask me” Bardroy said, while lighting a cigarette. “why would you think that Bard?” Finnian said defending the stranger. “the dress can’t be that pretty that it would need to be covered up” Bard said “but it would be a shame if it would get dirty though” Mey-rin said. “and where in this darn estate would one find the dirt or dust to make that happen? Sebastian cleans it so much that I don’t even know what dust looks like anymore” Bard said, “So you think she just assumes that we have a dirty mansion?” Finnian asked, almost hurt by that. “and she even got Sebastian’s favourite room for Pete’s sake” Bard muttered “that is true, now that I think about it. that room only gets used for Elizabeth or a guest that either asked after it or the master says needs it” Mey-rin said. “You really think she is that arrogant?” Finnian now said, sounding as if he was at the brink of tears. “sure’ seems like it. Or maybe she tries to flirt with the young master, trying to play so darn pretty and special” Bard continued, both Mey-rin and Finnian became pale and Bard only noticed after finishing his sentence. Behind him stood a Sebastian with a terrifying smile “what is it that you are talking about?” he asked, looking at them now at his full height. The three servants were now cowered together in a group “W-w-w-we w-w-were o-only talking a-about tomorrows g-guests” Mey-rin stuttered out in fear “And Bardroy talked about that the lady von Montreux might be a bit too extra and arrogant” Finnian piped out when Sebastian took a step closer, his eyes glowing. “oh, how come you think that?” Sebastian turned his attention at the man, Bard became even paler than before and cursed Finny in his head. “why else would someone want to be in that room you picked? And she must think our mansion must be so filthy and her dress so special that it should need to be covered” Bard sputtered out in panic. “Well Bardroy, it was in all honesty my bold decision to put our visitor in that room, on the behalf of our master. But, I do not believe she sees our mansion as so filthy. She is a rather charming and kind-hearted lady and has close relationship with lady Midford” Sebastian said. “but your curiosity is miss-placed Bardroy, we do not question the wishes of our guests, even though they are completely preposterous” Sebastian continued, but in the back of his head he was indeed curious about why


	6. The choice of the lady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lady's introduction to her playingfield. But it is hard to play a game against somebody if you are not alone, so let me take over from here. A lady's place might be besides a man. However if the man walks into the shadows, he needs to stand back, this is her playground...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know what I said, however THIS is really the last time before the ball.
> 
> And by the way, thank you all for reading this. I am truly honoured to have such enthusiastic readers. Holy shit you guys make me really enjoy this. And I will correct hopefully correct anything in the earlier chaperts too. 
> 
>  
> 
> I have no excuse for not publishing anything earlier.... So enjoy fluffies!

” Good morning my lady” Rose said. The lady opened her eyes to see her maid stand at the foot of her bed, the sunlight kissing her features it additionally woke the lady with a warm embrace. (Y/N) was to her surprised well rested, it was the first night she didn’t have her nightmares, but instead, her dream was about this evening, dancing with the butler, in her mind, it was still a nightmare.  
“this morning we serve black tea with fresh bergamot oil*, creampuffs and mousse au chocolat,” Rose said, giving her lady the cup of tea. (Y/N) took it as she was sitting up and cupped it while looking out the window, “is everything prepared?” “yes, my lady” Rose said, walking to the closet and opening the door, on the inside upon the gigantic doors hung two dresses. A navy blue one with white flowers, embroidery and lace, it was meant for Rose, for she was to get the attention away from their target. The lady would be wearing a black and red dress, the red was silken embroidery adorning the neckline and working its way down to the chest where it faded out into the black, it was a rather tight fit for Victorian standards, it also had a black, sheer fan at the lower back that gave it this demanding presence, it gave the effect of intimacy and control.**  
“good, I will depart at 4.30 then” (Y/N) said and put down her cup. “what is my schedule until then?” the lady continued with a softer, friendlier tone. “We are expecting another messenger from the queen and at 3 Lady Roenville has asked to for your time, my lady” Rose said, “and why would my cousin want to visit me?” said dreamily, she was asking for more details, “she said she wanted to talk with you about some important matters, in person, my lady” “Then I will be happy to have her here” (Y/N) said, it was a rarity for her to see a relative. They all were in some other part of England, it was a tactic to get away from a threat that had killed larger parts of her family. both her parents and younger brother, Rubious Lapis von Montreux, were snuffed out and so were all her grandparents and 6 of 8 of her uncles and aunts were dead, to her knowledge. But they could’ve gotten more, she did not know for sure. But what she did know was that it was on her to not let the bloodline die out. But she couldn’t become a mother, her child would be in danger because she is in the spotlight of society and the news would spread like a wildfire. She went into her study to think.  
It was 11:05 when she heard a knock on her door, “my lady, it is the queen's messenger” the footman, Peter, said. “come in” lady Montreux said and put down her writing. The door opened to reveal a man, completely white, just like Phipps and Grey, but with purple irises and cleaner in his movements. “lady von Montreux, I come with news from the queen. My name is Ash Landers, it is a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance” he said with a bow, the lady nodded. His movements were just like Sebastian’s, he had no personality in them which kept her alert. She glanced over at Rose, the maid understood her silent order of staying alert and taking notes. “would you like some refreshments after your long journey?” the lady asked. “then please, take a seat, sir” She continued when she saw his already apologetic smile before he even spoke. Ash was surprised over how capable this young lady truly was, so much power and control, the queen was right, she seems to be of great value. He sat down “the queen has a small request for the lady” (Y/N) looked up at Ash, into his eyes as he spoke those words, “she wants the lady to visit France for her” “I cannot do that, the queen knows what would await her if I did go” (Y/N) said cold, it wasn’t the threats she feared, it was mostly the attention that came with it and depending on what the lady has learned from working for the queen it is that the attention should only come after her orders are fulfilled. “that can be arranged lady Montreux, her majesty wanted you to finally meet a few international contacts of importance” he continued leaning slightly forward “the Earl Phantomhive could go instead for me or I could ask them to come to me, the queen would understand” (Y/N) said placing her hands in front of her. “so, you decline the queens request?” Ash said blankly, sitting up straight again. “for the time being, I am afraid I do” (Y/N) said standing up and turning around looking outside. “very well then, I will tell the queen about your decision. Have a good evening at the Phantomhive ball, my lady” Ash said with a nod of his head and a smile, still lingering with his eyes on her. “will you need assistance to the entrance, Mr Landers?” (Y/N) said, “that won’t be necessary, thank you, my lady,” he said, vanishing into the hallway. The lady turned around sitting down again, “my lady is everything alright?” Rose asked walking to her mistress side “did you feel his presence, Rose? Was it like the Phantomhive’s butler” Rose was slightly taken by surprise by this question “or was it different?” (Y/N) said turning to her maid, her eyes filled with a hunger for knowledge, “no my lady, it was different, however, it was exactly as… intense and demanding” Rose answered, trying to set her feeling into words as good as possible. The lady was silent for a moment, thinking about her maid’s words. She suddenly stood up “thank you, Rose, that will be all. Tell Eugene that we will have to reschedule lunch, I have something important to do. You are free for the rest of the morning after that” she said, walking past her maid towards the door. “thank you, my lady” Rose said before (Y/N) nodded and left her to her orders. ‘surely my ancestors collected some books about such odd behaviour as well’ the lady thought, while walking towards her library, her servants greeted her and opened the double doors for their mistress. But they all wondered where her personal assistant was, that was supposed to watch over her at all times. She scanned the entire room and walked up to the second story and walked to the section she was looking for. Her eyes rested on an empty slot that she so desperately wanted to fill with the book that once stood there. But until then, she had to firstly know more about the butler Sebastian Michaelis and now Ash Landers.  
-3 hours and 40 minutes later-  
“my lady, the lady Roenville has arrived,” Eugene said. Rose was now away with both the housekeeper and the chef to discuss the staff and management with the house steward. ” bring her here” (Y/N) said, closing the book and looking at the clock, 2.53 pm, was she really so excited to meet lady Montreux?  
Her stomach grumbled of emptiness, (Y/N) sighed, she could have low tea with her at 3. “(Y/N), it has been too long, my dear” she heard from the entrance of the library, she saw lady Roenville in all her beauty standing there, with her raven hair and emerald eyes. “it is nice to see you again, lady Roenville” (Y/N) said, walking to meet the lady. The hugged and (Y/N) felt her baby kicking and when (Y/N) looked at her she had a tear forming in her eye. (Y/N) took her hand and looked into her once youthful and happy cousin, “I am truly sorry for your loss” “his funeral will be next Sunday” The lady Roenville answered. “I will be there, lady Roenville” (Y/N) said, she would have to keep calling her by her new name, lady Charlotte Roenville. “thank you (Y/N), it means a lot,” the lady said. The clock struck 3 and Jacob entered the library “my lady, your afternoon tea is ready to be served in the parlour” he said with a bow. “thank you, Jacob. Lady Roenville, would you like to join me for tea?” (Y/N) asked her, “please (Y/N), you can stop with the formalities. We are basically siblings” Charlotte said with a warm smile. “of course, Charlotte, I believe you wanted to talk with me about something more?” (Y/N) asked hooking her arms into Charlotte’s and leading her to the parlour, “yes, there is a very important I would need your full support on” Charlotte answered. They sat down, in the same room she had first introduced herself to Ciel and Sebastian, the refreshments and baked goods were presented beautifully. “what would this matter be?” (Y/N) asked after everything was served and the servants had left the room. “I want you to be the god-mother of my child (Y/N)” Charlotte said putting her hands over her baby bump. (Y/N) was not feeling well, ‘what if it really came down to that? The queen would surely use it against me, my reputation and family would all be in danger if it came out’ (Y/N) thought to herself. “I-I do not think I could…” (Y/N) started, she could not possibly decline this, it was her family, her cousin’s child, the first spark of hope she had seen in an eternal darkness. “(Y/N), know that this is only an offer put on the table,” Charlotte said holding (Y/N)’s hand. (Y/N) felt how Charlotte was trembling with fear and looked into her green eyes. “Charlotte, I understand your situation, but I do not have an answer yet. However, know that I will work my utmost to be capable of giving your child a future life my dear Chandy” (Y/N) said. She understood the greatness of her own promise; however, she was already starting to form a plan in her head, “thank you (N/N)” Charlotte answered.  
-time skip of laziness (I can put out further convo if you’d like)-  
“it was so nice of you to finally visit Chandy” (Y/N) said and bid her farewell. “promise to appear at Vincent’s funeral, it is very important for me” Charlotte said, standing in front of her carriage, “I will” (Y/N) and gave her a kiss on the cheek, they were family after all. (Y/N) went in again, she felt empty inside. She looked at the clock in the entrance hall “we should hurry” she said, “get a coach ready, inform Rose and secure the house, I will be staying at the Phantomhive manor for the night” the lady ordered a footman, “yes, my lady” he answered before hurrying off to inform Eugene and Rose. The lady went into her office to retrieve the poison, in form of a lipstick, and the two antidote bottles. She then proceeded to her room, where she was met with one of the maids already packing her bag, “let me help you” the lady said with a smile, “thank you, my lady, but that won’t be necessary” the maid said, “please, I insist.” The maid then brought the bags down and the lady remembered that she had forgotten the custom-made mask in the room, specially made for the red and black dress, the demon dress as the tailor called it, how pathetic. (Y/N) arrived at her room and noticed that now the curtains were drawn closed, it was pitch black and she thought she saw a shadow in the dark looking straight at her from her bed, she took a deep breath and just walked into the room, the door slamming shut behind her, she was a bit surprised by that but kept walking to the curtains and when she had a grip around them she felt a pair of hands on her, one on her wrist and one on her waist “I have been waiting too, my lady” she heard someone whisper in her ear, “this is an unfitting ambience to dance, sir” (Y/N) said and opened up the curtains, only to see that the window was open. She closed it and when she turned around she heard a chuckle, yet there was no one there. She felt something around her neck and looked at herself in the mirror, she now had a necklace on with crimson red rubies. ‘how odd, it has the perfect shade to match my dress’ she thought, she decided to take it with her, whoever gave it to her probably expected her to wear it and she would be capable of deciding whom to kill, they broke in to her home after all and it is highly unlikely they would like to cooperate with her, so she would only have that choice left. She placed the necklace inside a jewellery box with the mask. The maid returned to look after her lady. They went downstairs and were met outside by the rest of the staff, standing there to bid their mistress a safe journey. “I will be back around 12, have a safe night everyone and take care” the lady spoke to her staff loudly and they all nodded in understanding. The servants went inside to prepare for the night that was to face them.  
The carriage arrived at the Phantomhive manor and (Y/N) saw that the butler was awaiting them outside the carriage. “welcome, my lady, to the Phantomhive estate” he helped the maid and then turned to help the lady, she took it and walked out, now seeing the full mansion, “it is nice to finally be here” (Y/N) said and walked towards the entrance, but stopped, “Jacob, could you please bring the bags with you, I wonder if the lord Phantomhive prepared a room for me” she said and turned to Sebastian with a smile, only to be meet by his. “the lord has been awaiting you, my lady, please follow me” Sebastian told her and walk past her “I will send a maid to help you find the room, Mr Aries” Sebastian said from atop the staircase, besides the lady. Jacob huffed, taking the two bags and waited in the entrance hall. He looked around and was really enjoying the fact that his mansion was far better organized than Sebastian’s. After a while the maid arrived, she had red hair and spectacles that covered half her face “hello, I am Jacob Aries, the lady von Montreux’s first footman” Jacob introduced himself to be polite. “um I-I am Mey-rin a-and please follow me to the room for you lady” she answered in a shrieking voice, she almost sounded as horrible as the housekeeper. Jacob smiled and followed the now blushing Mey-rin. ‘oh dear, now I’ll have to deal with him AND Sebastian’ Mey-rin thought to herself.  
“hello lord Phantomhive, thank you for your invitation” (Y/N) said and curtsied before Sebastian had even closed the door. As soon as she heard the click of the door she stood up and smiled at Ciel. “please, take a seat, lady (Y/N)” Ciel said and the lady obliged, Sebastian was a gentleman and assisted the lady. Rose stood by her mistress side and (Y/N) waited for Sebastian to return to his master’s side before speaking, “what did you plan for this evening my lord?” she asked, putting her hands together, keeping the eye contact with the lord. “I will need you to stay the night,” Ciel said short and quick. Silence filled the room, it was intensified by the eye contact of the two parties. Ciel was not dressed for the for the event either, it was visible for two reasons, one: no mask and two: a lord would be wearing a more Italian cut jacked with more prominent manchettes and necktie. “are you sure the baron wants to stay the night as well?” the lady finally spoke before leaning back and closing her eyes, “of course the safest alternative” she continued with a smile, “we cannot kill him during the ball, it would be too distracting and besides Elizabeth will not leave our side the entire evening” Ciel said “what makes you so certain he wants to spend the night here?” she asked. “the Earl Phantomhive arranged this ball to honour him after all” Ciel said. The lady was tempted to roll her eyes while they were still closed “I will try my best, but he might become suspicious” the lady said, opening her eyes, “what did the lord plan for the case that the baron chooses to leave early” Rose said, looking down at the floor beside her mistress. “he is an easier target then” Ciel said “isolated is how we can locate him best, miss Jackson” Sebastian said slanting his head slightly to his right. Rose bit her lip, while still looking down, she could feel her cheeks getting warmer. “how did you plan on welcoming him?” (Y/N) asked, leaning forward and resting her head on her hands, “we outnumber him already, and there will surely be more than enough people who would like to talk to the guest of honour” Ciel said, having a confident smile plastered onto his face. (Y/N) stood up from her seat, followed by her maid she walked to the window, the one behind Ciel’s desk, and looked out at the garden. “a man of shadows, hiding for his life, put in the spotlight by the queen’s guard dog himself” she said, Ciel understood her thinking and the potential flaws with his plan. She smirked “how about we turn the dark into light instead? Those hiding in the crowd should be dragged out into the centre of attention. That way we can rinse out who is the most anxious about sticking out…”  
“… and only one wouldn’t want to stand out” Ciel finished. (Y/N) glanced over at him and smiled triumphantly. “I now understand the queen’s choice,” she said and turned around. At that moment the door opened, and a maid came in “everything is ready, lady Montreux” Mey-rin said, “very well then, I will try my best Ciel. But I will not stand back, if the situation calls for it, I will strike” (Y/N) said to Ciel, walking out and only stopping to finish her sentence. Sebastian followed the lady with his gaze, his eyes flashing pure red.  
“Sebastian, we have the right to kill the lady if it would be necessary,” Ciel said, his act completely gone now. “But my lord, it would not be of any use to kill her off now,” Sebastian said looking amused at his young master. “The queen has a lot of respect for the lady and I too must admit that she is a valuable piece” Ciel continued, folding his fingers and resting his head on them.  
“Sebastian, see if you can find out something about the lady’s reputation, connections and relationships instead. She seems to have something of a bigger vision” Ciel said, he noticed that. Sebastian was not wearing his signature smirk while receiving this order. But that only meant more for himself.

“our master picked one of the most gorgeous rooms for you to stay in lady Montreux,” Mey-rin said, leading them through the hallway. “it must be hard to decide which room id the prettiest in this mansion. It truly is beautiful” Rose said, smiling. The lady looked around, they were completely alone, she glanced over at her maid. “where are the other servants? it would seem like a very unfitting evening to be at a scarcity of servants” Rose said, in the name of her mistress, who was not sure about her maid’s formulation of the question. “O-oh we are only five servants here. But that does not slow us down in any way. Sebastian has prepared everything perfectly” Mey-rin answered hesitantly “I apologize for Rose’s comment, it is very admirable how you manage all this. We must be such a huge inconvenience for your hard work” the lady said, stepping up beside Mey-rin to look her in the eyes with a smile that was as false as it was charming and working. “not at all ma’am. We would gladly fulfil all your wishes” Mey-rin said, remembering Sebastian’s words. They arrived at their destination and Jacob opened the door for them, “well then, thank you Mey-rin. It was lovely to make your acquaintance” the lady said and walked in. Mey-rin was watching the lady and Rose disappearing into the room and before Jacob closed the door he bowed once to Mey-rin. She was left blushing and tumbling away.  
“Jacob please walk to the coachman and tell him we will need to return to my mansion once again,” the lady told him before the door was completely closed. “yes, my lady,” Jacob said with a smile. He exited the room, looked around and tapped his foot a few times before finally finding his route back out. The lady heard it and sighed “come, my lady, we need to get prepared quickly now, Jacob is good at calculating the risk after all” Rose said to her lady. They both got prepared. The lady put on a cloak shortly before a soft knock was heard from the door “my lady, the ball will start shortly, please proceed to the entrance hall” Sebastian said with a smile through the door. (Y/N) gave a small nod to her maid “Rose, please bring me my mask and necklace” Sebastian proceeded to open the door, “I cannot find it my lady” Rose hurried before Sebastian had a chance to look around in the room. Rose had thrown on a cloak as well to her dress. “Sebastian, could you tell lord Phantomhive that we will return shortly. I cannot appear without the mask” (Y/N) said with big puppy eyes and a worried expression. “of course, my lady” Sebastian said with a softened voice, “and tell him that I apologize for this incident” the lady said, almost touching the butler’s arm, he nodded and exited the room.  
“how will we walk outside now without being seen, my lady?” Rose asked, leaving the room. “surely the servants do not exit the same way as the nobles to go into the city, we could use one of those ways” the lady said calmly while putting on her gloves. She then started walking the opposite direction from where they came from and soon enough they found a staircase leading down. It was too simplistic and robust to be meant for the master or for herself in that case. They put on the hoods of their cloaks and descended the stairs. “where to now?” Rose asked her lady. The lady looked at a clock “it seems we do not have enough time left for me to lead us anymore, you will need to take over Rose” (Y/N) said, Rose was nervous now “the outlay does not differ a lot” (Y/N) said with a smile, only meant for Rose. ***  
And the lady was right, besides the fact that it was built to house a smaller number of servants, they were almost outside now. Suddenly they heard a manly voice not belonging to Sebastian: “who’s walking there? I can hear you” Rose tensed up, (Y/N) put a hand on her shoulder to calm her. They heard footsteps growing nearer and turned around to face them. It was a man in a chef’s uniform with blond hair and a… flamethrower?  
“good evening sir, I am Daphne**** and this is Rose, we’re the maids of lady Montreux” (Y/N) said with an innocent smile on her face, Bard smiled “oh sorry. The name’s Bard, I am the chef. But what’s ye excuse?” “the lady ordered us to go back to the carriage, we forgot her mask and necklace and we were asked to go via the servants' exit. Unfortunately, we seem to be lost” (Y/N) continued, luring Bard deeper into her lies. Rose tugged on the lady’s arm to get her attention on the butler standing next to them now. (Y/N) noticed a bit too late and was surprised by it “Bardroy, what are these two beautiful creatures doing down here?” he said with a closed-eye-smirk while towering over the two maids. “we are looking for the exit” Rose said, holding her lady up, (Y/N) had a headache1¬¬. “of course, please follow me” Sebastian said, leading the way out “thank you, Bardroy” Rose said before they walked away from him. Sebastian leads them out into the crimson evening and stopped “May I know your names?” “I am Rose and this is Daphne, we’re the maids of the lady von Montreux” “I do not believe we have had the pleasure of meeting before, miss Daphne” Sebastian said and came closer to her “I-I am a-a new maid” (Y/N) stuttered taking a step back, it was all an act and a message to Rose that they needed to hurry. “if you will excuse us, we need to hurry” Rose said, with a curtsy and grabbed her mistress' arm. But before they could go, Sebastian grabbed (Y/N)’s hand “Welcome to the Phantomhive manor, miss Daphne” Sebastian said and kissed her gloved hand. She curtsied and hurried away.  
When they arrived in the carriage and drove off, to return in 15 minutes. “I must say, you are quite the actress Rose” (Y/N) said while putting on the mask, removing her gloves and cloak. “my lady, would you like my assistance to help you with the necklace?” Jacob asked while holding up a mirror and the jewellery box, “where did you get it from my lady?” Rose asked while putting on her mask and brushing off her dress.  
“I found it in my room, I thought it would be perfect for tonight”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * It's a fancier way to say earl grey tea
> 
> ** the dress that inspired me the most: https://weddingstylemagazine.com/sites/default/files/styles/flexslider_full/public/michael-cinco-evening-2014-001_0.jpg
> 
> ***behold, the first real smile
> 
> **** this name can be changed. However it does have kind of a symbolic meaning 
> 
> 1: some headaches can be caused by stress. Stress can occur in different forms for exampel by fear.


	7. a poison like the others

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is time to start the game you loved the most, however, you aren't the only one ready to play. it ends with your defeat, but is it really a defeat if the one winning is not accepting the sure victory?  
> Does it matter if there is no clear difference?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, it has been a while, a lot happen I went through some shit, to be honest. I am truly sorry if it has affected my writing style (since I haven't written in a very long while)
> 
> Please enjoy this chapter and I will try my best to continue with the story, but it will be a bit harder since I don't know how to connect two events smoothly, do you want a casual part or more action? I have a few ideas for both. Please enjoy!

”My lady, I am not sure if I can do it,” Rose whispered fumbling with her dress, “I trust you, Rose. You heard Ciel’s plan, the only two things you need to avoid is to speak with Sebastian and the baron” (Y/N) reminded her, “yes, my lady” Rose smiled softly. “For tonight you are your own lady, for that, you will need another name” (Y/N) said looking at her, pondering on a name that would suit her, “what about Evelyn Beestone?” Jacob suggested with a smirk while putting on a fake moustache and a purple-lined tailcoat. (Y/N) pondered for a second “That will have to work for the night, thank you, Jacob,” she concluded with a nod in his general direction.   
They arrived at the Mansion, Rose and (Y/N) both hid a small bottle of the antidote in their attire. They had arrived late so the ball had already begun. “it’s now it counts” Rose whispered to herself. The carriage door opened, “welcome to the Phantomhive manor, my Ladies” Sebastian said while holding out his hand to them. Rose took it and looked at the marvellous mansion, it was now lit from the inside, music and laughter could be heard resonating from the inside out. (Y/N) stepped out behind Rose, and took her by surprise when she suddenly exclaimed: “it looks marvellous, I believe we will enjoy ourselves magnificently. Will you be part of the evening's entertainment?” while looking at the butler with big eyes, her voice was more breathy and smoother than before. “I do not want to spoil your experience tonight by telling you the evenings program, my lady. But I believe that we will indeed meet” the butler answered, his eyes flashing, thereby emphasizing ‘indeed’. (Y/N) smiled at the butler before walking in. Rose looked after her mistress and remembered her words, so she put her chin up and a smile on her lips, for the lady’s wishes were her orders.   
When she walked inside she saw the beautiful ballroom was filled with noblemen dancing or chatting away. There was a table decked out with all sorts of refreshments, desserts, and sculptures of ice and fruit. Rose felt overpowered by this luxury and so very helpless. “Rose, what is the matter?” a soft voice that melted her fear away. Rose turned to her mistress and with a lowered head had to confess that she had not the knowledge to fulfil her wishes, to which her mistress simply smiled. “ Do you see them Rose? The people hidden beneath entitlements and costly garments, they are all looking for something. Something you have naturally, happiness. Enjoy your evening Lady Beestone, the champagne is quite good”, Rose took in every word her mistress said and when she looked up to answer she was gone, vanished in the crowd. Rose looked around to realize she was right, their laughs, their words, how they laugh and dance, they were all behaving similarly. Rose relaxed and would go on to enjoy herself a lot.   
Ciel was talking to a few of the guests, as the host of the ball, he would be recognizable, as the only man that was the same height as most of the ladies present. Ciel scanned the room for the Baron, but it was hopeless, he didn’t know what to look for and knew that the baron was weary himself, this was a problem (Y/N) was facing as well. She had however found out that the Baron was wearing a golden mask and a golden-lined suit, however, there were 9 others which could be described wearing this attire. She took a deep breath to try to suffocate her irritation and recollect her thoughts: she would now only have a limited time before Ciel would initiate his plan or the Baron would leave for the night. “might I have this dance?” A masked gentleman asked the lady, his piercing blue eyes were twinkling and his smile was proud. His attire and mask were in shades of silver, white and green and his dark blonde hair was brushed back. She agreed, taking his hand firmly and when they danced her every step was perfectly aligned with the music while the man, on the other hand, was busy keeping up with her, it was clear for every onlooker who of them was truly leading. “what a marvellous dancer you are, my lady” he complimented her, watching his steps carefully. She smiled politely “What is it that brought you here, my lord?” she spoke and cocked her head slightly. He chuckled, “well you see, my lady, I was hoping to find the perfect stranger to impress with my dancing” he leaned in, smiling self-triumphant. The lady smiled and took a step back, “Then I don’t want to stand in your way. I wish you the best of luck finding your stranger, my lord”, the music stopped and before she pardoned herself she curtsied. The stranger looked after her, she had been affectionless towards him, yet her words were filled with politeness. “would you like a refreshment after your dancing, sir?” the butler smirked while holding a tablet with glasses of champagne. The stranger glared daggers into the butler who was visibly amused. “Go back to serving drinks, butler” he spat before taking a sip of the golden liquid. Sebastian left the man with a feeling of superiority.  
It had been an hour since then and now (Y/N) was down to two of the golden-masked men. Ciel had in the mean-time also come to the same conclusion and was now, with the help of his butler slowly checking them. While Ciel had a long way to catch up to the lady, the two men were watching her, wary of her actions. “what would a gentleman have to say to leave a lady in such a state?” she suddenly heard a velvet smooth voice say, “I am not that insufferable as to bother you, am I, sir?” (Y/N) spoke calmly while keeping her eyes locked on the two men, she already knew what kind of dialogue would be had between her and this stranger. “I assure you that you are not, my lady. However, it appears that you just so happened to stand in my way” she was surprised by his choice of words and looked at him, he had a smile and confined his words to her, as if it was their little secret. “I apologize, please have a wonderful evening,” she said and stepped to the side. He took a step closer and asked the lady if she would like to talk to him, “that is very thoughtful of you, my lord, to try to clear the path to the drinks permanently, however, I can assure you that the most of these people will refrain from drinking until 11, the time for intoxication is not here yet” she reassured the stranger, now back to observing the two men, who had become more occupied with the young lords actions. “I would not believe you to be one to go to many events like these, my lady” he teased, his voice coming from close behind her and only meant for her ears. “do tell me then, what makes you say that, my lord?” questioned while arching an eyebrow and glancing back at him. “crossed arms, with a dress and mask that still have the scent of their boutique’s perfume and an expression of distaste are what gave you away, my lady” he said. “you seem to fit into your criteria as well then, my lord” she said before returning to watch her two targets. The stranger followed her gaze, “why are you so invested in the Baron Tiersen and his imposter, my lady?” he asked, wanting to hear her excuse. “Let us talk about it over a drink somewhere else then, we do not want to block off the table for others,” she said, looking around to see the young lord noticing her and in another corner was Sebastian, serving drinks to a round of infatuated noblewomen whilst looking at her in a way she could not recognize. Rose was on the other end of the room, talking to nobles with such a passion and idealism that only more people would want to hear, she had created a crowd around her, (Y/N) was proud of her. “Could I interest you for a glass of champagne, my lady?” Sebastian asked her with an innocent yet knowing smile, the servants were the only ones not wearing masks, “thank you, sir” (Y/N) said and welcomed the glass. “shall we, my lady?” the stranger offered his arm to her, yet she could refuse with the excuse of not trying to spill her drink. Sebastian looked at the crimson necklace that was draped around her slender neck, the necklace that told him what he needed, its colour was reflected in his eyes and the ones of the stranger.  
The stranger and the lady Montreux hid from the crowd in the parlour, where a fire was lit and the ball was just a mumbly noise, “What is the reason for your interest in the Baron, my lady?” the stranger smiled knowingly at the beautiful women, “you see, a lady by the name (Y/N) von Montreux is trying to get engaged to him and I am here to help the lady. So would you do me the favour of telling me which one of them is the lucky groom-to-be?” she lied to the man while looking him straight in the eyes. He chuckled, “the man who falls in love with a woman's appearance or title would not need her hand, he would only need her portrait” he put down his glass and continued, “May I suggest that the lady herself should attend the ball, however, instead of posing as herself she should pose as a stranger to see how the man in question would treat her, just like you do right now, Lady von Montreux” she set down her untouched glass and looked back at the stranger, “what would need to happen for you to tell me which of the two is the Baron?” she asked. “a dance, my lady, we’re at a ball”  
“will you then remain reserved about my business with the Baron?” she whispered when they arrived back in the ballroom.“ what would you rather?” he asked with a devilish smile and a flash of fuschia in his eyes. She hesitated for a second.  
He knew her answer already and looked over her shoulder, she followed his gaze to see that Elizabeth was engaging in conversation with one of the two, while the other was now slowly making his way to the garden. “You will have to excuse me, my lord, I have business to attend to,” her eyes were now also involuntarily flashing a faint fuschia. “of course, my lady,” he said, “we will resume our dance later,” she said before leaving. “that we will, my lady”  
The baron was now in the garden, soaking in the cold, fresh air when suddenly the lady came outside while weeping softly. The Baron was at first hesitant, but something deep inside him urged him to talk to her, “Are you alright, my lady?” She looked up at him, wiping away the faux-tear on her cheek, “Pardon me, I did not mean to interrupt your tranquillity, my lord” she turned to leave, whilst tracing the curves of the carefully sculptured rails with her finger. “Wait, my lady, w-would you like to join me in my tranquillity,” he said, filled with liquid courage he was now less careful.  
Ciel was now trying to appear casual while making his way over to the man Elizabeth was talking with, he thought him to be the target. But he knew that if he wanted to more than just talking he would need some sort of distraction, “Sebastian put on a show for our guests to enjoy”  
“right away, my lord”  
Moments later, Sebastian had all eyes on him, not even Roses charming personality was a match for that. Rose walked closer to marvel at what was unfolding in front of her. “What an amazing feat Ciel has put up tonight!” she heard a man with a foreign dialect say, she glanced over, “You know the host?...” she made two new friends that evening, Prince Soma and his loyal butler Agni.   
Ciel now positioned himself beside the last mystery man and engaged in some casual conversation about the now ongoing magical entertainment of Sebastian. However, their conversation took a sudden bitter turn when Sebastian asked for a volunteer from the audience for his next trick. The man then suddenly disappeared into the group of similar looking man, to not risk being part of it, after all, the host of this entire arrangement was looking for their Baron. “Damn it” Ciel whispered while looking around to notice that both Elizabeth and (Y/N) were nowhere to be seen. Ciel looked around, they were nowhere to be seen, he looked at a clock, 10.31 pm, where on earth could they be?  
(Y/N) had been able to entertain the Baron by talking about literature and culture, she had been able to talk him onto the ledge by making him trust her, more than anyone he had met before. It was peaceful in the garden, small droplets were hanging on the sterling roses surrounding them, lighting up the place like crystals. As good as it was going for the lady, she was getting more unfocused by the ever-growing thirst. “My lord, may I surprise you?” she asked while trying to suppress her impatience. “of course”, She kissed him immediately and he returned it of course. Soon he had a sweet taste coating his entire mouth, that would be his end. But she was not done yet. She bit his lip, not painfully, but enough to break the skin. To end his life sooner. He soon felt the taste of iron and backed away. “Are you alright? You are bleeding, my lord” her concerned expression made his suspicion evaporate instantly and he smiled at her, “of course, my lady, everything is in order”.

Ciel was now getting more nervous, he had not been able to talk to the masked suspect since the show of Sebastian and he knew they had become suspicious of him, he could not have any help from neither Elizabeth nor Sebastian for this matter, due to the common knowledge of them having a connection to him, so all he could count on now was lady Montreux, who was nowhere to be seen. He knew it was quite a distance between his and her estate and that he could not count with her arriving before 11.30. Ciel smiled, now believing to know her plan, she would arrive here at a time when most of the guest would be too intoxicated to notice any suspicious behaviour and then go along with the murder. Now Ciel saw the same dressed men and among them was a stranger, his eyes red, just like his butler “Sebastian”. “Yes, my lord?” the butler asked, standing behind his master. “Find the Baron Tiersen”   
“Yes, my lord”  
The garden was cold now, the lady was sitting on a garden bench taking in the night air, thinking about her next moves, while the baron had just left to throw up in the beautiful garden hedges, (Y/N) used this moment to take the antidote, however, when she reached for it where she hid it, it was gone. She tried not to panic, a rising heart rate would mean that the poison would disperse faster, so she stayed calm and focused on looking for it. “Good evening, my lady,” a familiar voice said to her, it had a sense of amusement in it. She turned around to see the butler with the raven hair smiling at her. “Are you looking for something?” the butler asked, stepping closer to her, he knew exactly who she was and she knew it too, so she took off her mask. “I know it is no ink, however, would you assist me in finding my antidote?” she almost whispered, as to not let the baron hear. “You just dropped it, my lady” he answered, kneeling down in front her, picking up the irreplaceable bottle and giving to her a future life. “thank you…” she said. Sebastian looked up at her ‘say it (Y/N), say it again’ he thought, almost demanded mentally. “…my butler” Sebastian stood up, “of course, my lady, what kind of butler would let their lady die in the garden, besides a drunken baron?” “And I do not believe that a necklace of gorgeous rubies belongs there either,” she said, a faux-smile adorning her features. He took a step closer, leaned into her ear, “is this a fitting ambience to dance, my lady?” he purred, his eyes sparkling when she met them with her own. “you want to dance as an exchange for my life?”,his eyes lingered on her face for another second before he extended his hand to her, she accepted it. He immediately drew her closer into the closed position, “do not worry, my lady, I will not tell a soul”  
“what about your master, will you tell him that the baron is dying, against his plans?”   
(Y/N) asked, looking deep into the eyes of the butler. “Would you rather I would not, my lady?” he smirked, “I would prefer to do it myself, Mr Michaelis”, he enjoyed her initiative. The lady soon started humming the melody of a lullaby, Lillium, her voice was soft and caring as if she was singing it to her love in their shared home and not to a demon in a crime scene. Yet the moment got cut short when they heard the Baron return, “My lord, are you feeling better?” the lady spoke, having her mask back on. He held his head, his vision was blurry and hallucinations started playing with his orientation. He looked up at the lady, both her and the butler's features had been distorted and he was sure he saw, “a-a demon” his voice was shaky in disbelief and started backing away from her. She only smiled, “my lord, you are simply drunk,” she said, ignoring his words, Sebastian looked in amusement as he was terrified by the human woman. the baron refused to listen to her, she turned to the butler for help, “ Mr Michaelis, it seems the Baron is not feeling well, would you mind bringing him to a guestroom so that he could lay down?” looking over at him. “of course, my lady. Lord Tiersen, would you please follow me?” the baron followed the butler closely, for he was not afraid of the huge skunk man, ultimately grabbing his arm for support. The lady followed them with a safe distance between her and the two men inside, as to not risk the man screaming about demonic hallucinations again. The ball had continued as usual inside, however less aware than before. Even though the other guests were drunk she still stuck out like a sore thumb, as the only lady that was not dancing and wearing a dark dress, all the other ladies were more festive and colourful than her, angels, birds of paradise and flowers as themes. She looked around and saw Ciel, catching his eye for a second before walking away.  
Ciel was now talking to Soma, Agni, Elizabeth, and Rose, he seemed to actually seem calm for a brief second. For now, guests were flocking to them and between them were the other imposters.  
The baron hit the bed with a thud, he looked around, only to scream again when he saw the masked lady (Y/N) stand in the doorframe. Without saying a word she walked to his other side, removing her mask and sitting down beside him. he looked at her in silent disbelief, she was an angel after all, she took his hand and kissed his wrist slowly and then looking at the clock on the wall, “it might take a bit longer for you to be sober enough to go” she said and stood up again, letting go of his hand, “until then I must inform the host” she continued while looking over at Sebastian who was silently approving of her.  
At that moment the door crashed open and a man in a suit walked in, Sebastian positioned himself between the threat and the lady, suddenly a pruner shot through the air. (Y/N) was now carried by the butler as he had moved out of harm's way. She now saw who the attacker was and walked towards him, away from Sebastian's arms, “it is a pleasure meeting you again, Mr Spears” she said with a small curtsy. William slowly drew back his weapon, “ (Y/N), what on earth are you doing here, with a demon?” his voice had concern woven into it, Sebastian only stood there in disbelief that the lady had come to know this reaper.”He was simply helping me fulfil my work” she said, it was clear Sebastian hadn’t even made a dent in her walls. The reaper went past them, to the bed with the dying Baron and soon the recording started playing, she watched in silence, relieved that it was the right man she had poisoned. When she turned to Sebastian, she noticed the tension that was building up between the two, “ Mr Michaelis, thank you for your service, I believe I can handle it from here” She said with a nod in his direction, Sebastian bowed “of course, my lady” he left quickly.  
(Y/N) walked closer to the reaper, standing next to him while watching the records “You just had to find the next demon to help you. I am disappointed in your choice” he said coldly, looking through his book for the man. “we both have a difficult job and have to make choices that aren’t always ideal” she responded, looking up at him expectant. He closed his book and looked at her- “WILLY HOW COULD YOU?!” an unfamiliar voice exclaimed while shattering the window, William sighed, “is that your partner?” she almost stated, not very impressed. “(Y/N), may I introduce to you, Grell Sutcliff” she raised an eyebrow. In front of her stood a tall man who was completely clad in shades of red, his eyes were the only thing that gave a contrast with their piercing green colour. “What are you doing with my man?” he exclaimed, looking down at her. “Grell, have you collected the other souls?” William asked instead, not wanting (Y/N) to get involved with Grell. “Well, of course,” Grell answered. “let’s go then” William muttered, clearly fed up with his partner. (Y/N) walked after him and softly touched him by the arm, “are you done for the evening?” she asked, William nodded. “stay away from my man!” Grell swung his chainsaw at her, William blocked the attack, however, both her mask and hair flew back. The gems of the mask cracked by the force, but the necklace was still unharmed. Grell noticed it, “it seems we have a similar taste,” Grell said, “Are you alright (Y/N)?” William asked, standing protectively in front of her, like the first time. Before William could scold Grell the lady stepped forward, taking off the necklace, “I appreciate your honesty, Mr Sutcliff and if we do have a similar taste I want you to have this, consider it a peace offering” she said, presenting it with a soft smile to the stranger holding a chainsaw to her throat. “Where did you get this from?” Grell asked doubtfull of the stranger, “the Phantomhive thought it would look marvellous on me, but I believe it would suit you better” she said, not sure how he would react if he knew it came from Sebastian. He took the necklace from her hand and walked up to the mirror and marvel at himself. “the demon used it as a sort of bell to know how to locate me, I thought your friend might have better uses for it” she said to William, he appreciated her words. “have a good evening Mr. Spears” she said, turning to the exit, “I will see if I can make it tomorrow” he said, she nodded and they parted ways again. The lady went into her room to quickly change dresses, “I will be terribly late” she said while putting on the mask, the one Ciel had gifted her and walked out of her room. She was met by Rose, “my lady, may I help correct your attire?” Rose tried not to giggle at her mistress, “we must hurry then” she said and they did. “you look astonishing, my lady” Rose said after a few minutes, now wearing a different attire as well, “You too, Rose” the lady said.  
It was 11.57 when they entered the ballroom, it was now dimly lit, a few had already left. From this point forward was self-serving, no butler to distract the women anymore. “Welcome, Lady von Montreux, you’re quite late,” Ciel said, she smiled, “I apologize, Lord Phantomhive, it was a troubling ride”. Ciel nodded quietly, the lady soon noticed that many of the guests were watching them, clearly waiting or him to open the dance, it was a slow waltz. “where is your fiancé?” (Y/N) asked, “it would be seen as rude for me as the host to just leave you,” Ciel said, she looked over to see Elizabeth was talking to a group of people. “may I have this dance, lady von Montreux?”   
“of course lord Phantomhive”

They opened the dance and more people joined them progressively, “Lord Phantomhive, what is it that occupies your mind?” she asked, trying to avoid getting stepped on, “I believe the baron might’ve escaped, Sebastian told me there were only 9 men leaving in his name”, (Y/N) smiled and then turned a pirouette, “What are you doing?” he asked, slightly embarrassed, “you know, Lord Phantomhive, sometimes, when a strategy does not work it is easier to reevaluate and perform an alternative plan” she said, “How are you expecting this to work? When you are dancing with a partner there are certain strategies that need to be followed so that they do not fall out of order and get noticed” Ciel said. “so what do you propose to do now, my lord?” she asked, they gently danced to the corner of the dancefloor, “I will send out Sebastian to kill him swiftly, your strategy to wait until the guests are less attentive is proficient, to say the least” she nodded “thank you, Lord Phantomhive, but it seems you do not know the full picture” she said, the music changed to a faster song, more often used for event dances, so the guest would be fully occupied. “Please follow me, my lord” (Y/N) said walking to where they had brought the now dead Baron. 

Upon opening the door, Ciel’s eyes got wider for a second, “I apologize for not following your plan, Lord Phantomhive, however, it seems as if he was prepared for this and I had to act before it would be too late” she said, surprised to see that the window was fully repaired with no trace of the reapers. “I must say, Lady Montreux, you work efficiently” he turned to her, “But why did you not include me in your plans?” he asked, she stepped closer, “how would the baron know who to avoid?” she whispered. Ciel looked at her in realization, “we will need to be attentive when we return to the guests, I suggest that we keep a general distance, different perspectives might help solve this. We will discuss our findings in the morning” she said while glancing at the framed portraits lining the hall. They arrived back at the ball and when Ciel turned to say some last word she was already gone.   
Rose was looking for her lady when she suddenly met Elizabeth, talking to three other women “Rose, is that you? Come join us, we were just talking about mystery masquerades, it is quite romantic don’t you think?”, and so Rose was dragged into another conversation completely. (Y/N) was at the bar talking to a few potential business partners, she had already found 3.   
Suddenly the music changed quickly, announcing this to be the last dance of the evening. The gentlemen all excused themselves from the lady (Y/N) to find their wives. She slowly made her way to the windows, not wanting to be part of this final insanity.   
Rose was getting carried away and laughing with the other ladies until the music change could be heard, “this is the last dance” lady one said excitedly, “I do hope that handsome man with a raven mask over there askes me” lady two said, “what about the other one in red and gold with the ponytail that comes over here right now?” lady three said, “oh my, he is gorgeous” the first lady exclaimed. “who do you think he is going to pick of you four?” Elizabeth giggled. “I really hope he picks me,” lady three said, “me too, you always wanted a raven-haired fiancé” lady one teased. They continued their chatter and it became quieter and faster as he moved closer. As his eyes glanced over them, they blushed and giggled and a few even looked away. “may I know what you’re looking for, my lord?” rose spoke to the stranger, it was the same man who had helped the lady. The man stopped and smiled, “a lady that knows what she wants”, he said looking at her, “I am not sure if I want to dance with a man who expects me to ask” she countered, a deep chuckle escaped his throat and the ladies all melted slightly, even Rose. “may I have this dance, my lady?” he asked. Rose looked back at Elizabeth and the three ladies, they all nodded intensely, “you may” she answered and off they went. Rose never felt so alive and terrified at the same time, “what is bothering you, my lady?” he asked, “I must confess, I am a terrible dancer”, “then let me lead you” he almost whispered to her. She learned very fast and soon they were in a good tempo, “ may I know your name, my lady?” he asked, she panicked, “it’s Evelyn Beestone and yours?” she said hesitantly, he looked at her for a moment in silence, “My name is Alexander Sariam Reynolds, and what is your real name, my lady?” he said, and she almost froze, ”how did you know?”, “call it magic, my dear” “very well, my name is Rose Jackson”.

Sebastian scanned the room for the face he wished to see and found her, standing by the window. She saw his reflection in the window and turned to face him, “good evening, sir” she greeted him, “good evening, my lady. How come you are not in any company?” he asked, she huffed slightly, “I thought it might make it easier for the gentlemen to find a partner with a smaller choice” she said, looking over the dancefloor, it was filling quickly, “Would you like to join them, my lady?” he asked, “I wouldn’t dance with you then, we would both just disappear in that cluster of nobles” she said, “would the lady rather dance with me here, by the stars and the moon?” he asked, “of course, my butler” she said quietly, he smiled and put a finger to his lips before taking her hand into his own and resting his other on her waist, they started dancing to the faint music, eventually he started humming the melody, (Y/N) looked up at him. for the first time in years she felt a feeling of safety, a bit ironic as she was in the arms of a demon. Her eyes sparkled for the first time since then. Sebastian was looking into her eyes, taken aback by their true beauty and for only a second he could see her soul. It was so extraordinary and captivating and he was entranced once again by her. Until she put her head on his chest and closing her eyes. “my lady, if I may I would like to ask you a question” he said, “you may” she answered looking up at him again. “How old is the lady?” she knew what this was referring to, “are you curious of why I chose such old men for me since I am only to be eighteen?” she asked, giving him his answer as well. he smiled slight “enlighten me, my lady,” he said, “It is more pleasant to be around a man who is experienced and confident enough in himself to invite me into their academic conversations, so to say” she answered, “how right you are, my lady,” he said. She smiled and they swung around one final time before the music came to an end. She looked at him and whispered: “I never thought I would dance with a Phantomhive servant” he smiled at her, his eyes flashing up, “and I never thought him to be a demon as well” she said, curtsied and walked away.  
Sebastian looked after the lady, she was truly a valuable piece. Or maybe even the player?  
The clock struck 2 in the morning and the guests were all leaving. Now the only sound missing the whole night is the most welcome, silence. Sebastian was standing by the entrance, the cool air hitting his face and he a calm washing over him. Yet the lady did not leave his mind, she had to be a true witch or an enchantress, how else would you be able to block your soul from sight like that? It wasn’t that he wanted to consume it, he wanted to see it again, play with it, inspect it and watch it grow old and shortly before she would die, he would devour it and taste out every little flavour. The last thought almost made him feel ashamed, devouring her soul felt revolting.   
A demon disgusted with his own nature, how rare

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own black butler, but I own the story and the original characters I added. I hope you liked this chapter! I the thing I love about wrting is that I can make them say whatever I want. 
> 
> Nvm I just wanted to say that the romance is building up, you know like they normally do. So don't expect Sebastian wanting to marry you after three seconds. No offense, but seriously. 
> 
> * low tea is what the first afernoon tea is called, where you eat savoury and sweet snacks with tea. It is one of 2 parts of the afternoon tea. The other one is high tea, that's like a second dinner. (They ate a lot back then)
> 
> ** Yeah, I did that. I saw the opportunity and took it. :) 
> 
> I Hope you liked it! I'll update soon! XOX


End file.
